A jetting device for ejecting droplets of an electrically conductive fluid, such as a molten metal or a molten semiconductor is known. An example of a jetting device for ejecting droplets of an electrically conductive fluid is described in WO 2010/063576 A1. In such a printing device, a Lorentz force is generated in the electrically conductive fluid due to which a droplet is expelled through an orifice nozzle of the printing device. Such a device may be used for ejecting droplets of a fluid having a high temperature, for example a molten metal having a high melting point.
Direct printing of molten metal may be employed for printing electronic circuitry, for example. There is a tendency to make electronic circuits as small as possible.
To make small circuits by printing, it is desired to build the circuit from small droplets. However, it may be difficult to adapt the size of the droplet ejected from jetting device for ejecting droplets of an electrically conductive fluid, without changing the geometry and size of the ink chamber and the nozzle.
In addition, ejecting droplets of an electrically conductive fluid, which may have high melting points, requires a lot of energy.
Furthermore, it is desired to have an alternative method for jetting a droplet of an electrically conductive fluid available.
It is an object of the invention to provide a method for ejecting droplets of an electrically conductive fluid that mitigates at least one of the above problems.